The present invention relates to a display device for displaying numerals of a timepiece or the like using a polarizer.
Heretofore, timepiece display devices of the drum type or leaf type digital display devices are known. However such conventional devices have a defect in that the display drum or leaves carrying drum takes much space, the displayed characters are small in comparison to the display surface and the structure thereof is complex.
Further conventional electrically controlled digital display devices employing a luminous diode or a liquid crystal cell are expensive.